La forma más secreta de responderte
by Lis con S
Summary: De una u otra forma, Shion se queda con la última palabra/Secuela de "La forma más secreta de decirlo".


**Y pues, obviamente Shion merece ser escuchado por su amada. Esta es una secuela directa de mi otro fic, "La forma más secreta de decirlo".**

**Advertencia: Posible OoC y más cursilerías que el anterior fic, lo prometo, me llegué a desconocer por escribir está parte azucarada, xD.**

**Lost Canvas es propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

La forma más secreta de responderte

...

..

.

Su cuerpo está seco en su totalidad, indicando que ha pasado largo rato desde que finalizó su baño. Sin embargo, Yuzuriha prefiere no vestirse aún, sino disfrutar del alivio y la tranquilidad que la soledad le brinda por más temporal que sea. La paz no es sinónimo de pereza, y de hecho, hay momentos en los cuales considera menos agotables sus días pasados matando espectros que liderar su clan y lidiar con sus consiguientes desafíos. No le gusta pensar que la diferencia tal vez radica en que no tiene más ni sus habilidades psicoquinéticas ni cosmos. No obstante, ella no ve como razonable exigirse expectativas irreales, así que por eso se da el gusto de aprovechar el momento y relajarse sin la compañía de terceros que después de cierto límite se volvía estresante para su lado solitario. Empieza a cepillarse el pelo sabiendo que sigue gozando de tiempo sin la presencia ni programada ni inesperada de nadie.

Su aseguramiento minucioso de que nadie permanece ni dentro ni en las cercanías de su propiedad le proporciona mucha convicción que se va por el caño cuando escucha que alguien la llama, simultáneamente el peine se le cae. De inmediato piensa que alguien apareció sin que pudiera detectarlo.

_"Yuzu"_

El apodo es para ella inesperado, porque nadie la llama así, o mejor dicho quién lo hacía dejó de hacerlo, pero al reconocerlo, se sentía bienvenido, su precioso tono diciéndole así es magnífico. Por un momento se olvida que está sin nada que la cubra, ve el instrumento que se le cayó y fija la vista en la púa que le falta por culpa de él.

_"Ah, se siente bien volver a las buenas costumbres"_

Se tapa con la túnica que iba a vestir y da la vuelta completa, pero en ningún ángulo encuentra a Shion, entonces supone que imaginó su voz. Su teoría no tarda en ser descartada.

_"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te asusté? Seguramente, lamento el sobresalto, pero es indispensable hablarte. Mi impaciencia no ve admisible darte una respuesta por carta, además que no puedes reprocharme nada ya que no he contradicho tu solicitud, no te estoy mandando una carta pues comprendo que las cosas que voy a decirte a continuación no deberían decirle el Patriarca del Santuario a una mujer, menos a una que está casada._

_Aunque yo me comunique mediante la telepatía, tú no puedes responderme, solo puedes conformarte con ser una destinataria pasiva. En otro tiempo, en cambio, pude incluso compartir por nuestro vínculo telepático pensamientos muy íntimos, de lo más profundo de nuestro ser y mantener charlas en consecuencia, que no trascienden nuestros recuerdos y no se inmortalizaron en papel o tinta. Ahora sin importar cual sea mi confesión jamás tendré una respuesta tuya diferente al silencio, nuestro vínculo ya no está._

_Desde que entrené para volverme caballero de Aries, no hubo jamás un día en el que no me imaginé dando mi vida en la Guerra Santa como tampoco omití la posibilidad de que quien perdiera la vida fuera nuestro Maestro o tú, Yuzu. Siendo justos, no puedo quejarme porque el Maestro Hakurei murió, pues, a fin de cuentas, lo hizo de forma orgullosa y triunfadora, además ambos sobrevivimos._

_Tu existencia alivia la mía por más desatinado que suene._

_Pero también he perdido de la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que nos imaginé siendo más íntimos, amándonos y teniendo una familia. Por lo cual, cada paso para contrarrestar esos deseos inadecuados ha sido terrible. Para darte una idea, decirte "Yuzuriha" solo fue posible luego de desconectar mi corazón de mi boca, porque mi alma no quería dejar de referirme a ti con cariño. Conllevó a mantenerme en la leve inconsciencia, a aporrear mi disgusto para agregar las dos últimas sílabas de tu nombre en mis labios. Como nos salió, continuamos con sentimientos que volvieron más complicado nuestra labor de solo tenerlos más no efectuarse. Y pese a lo esperado, me asombra que ambos hayamos tenido por tanto tiempo estos sentimientos que sobrevivieron con miserias, venciendo trabas y perdurando en secreto, creo que es razonable adjudicárselo a nuestra obstinación inherente. _

_Jamás olvidaré las muestras tan altruistas de tu vehemente amor, querida, pero tanto por el afecto que te profeso como por quien ahora empiezas a amar, no te eches la culpa. No importa de que se estén yendo, por el mero hecho de que tus sentimientos hacia mí estuvieron en ti es suficiente. Sé un poco egoísta con el hombre que se queda contigo, que yo no lo puedo hacer. Sonríe bellamente cuando pienses en mí, que yo lo seguiré haciendo. Dame el privilegio de ser el responsable de sacarte de ese castigo autoimpuesto que no te mereces._

_No es un pecado volver a enamorarse y en tu caso, tu forma de querer nunca será un desperdicio. Quiérelo con la posibilidad de hacerlo, con la fuerza que nunca me pudiste dar, Yuzu. Que yo me alegro por ti, sin importar que la vida tranquila que la diosa Athena te regalo no sea conmigo. Pero sí ten la osadía de extrañarme, así no seré el único. Te quiero."_

Debido a la inminente despedida, Yuzuriha cerró los ojos para recordar el sonido de su voz, amando su sinceridad y nobleza, muy convencida de si Shion hubiera estado frente a ella, no habría ocultado su llanto de él.

* * *

**Por las dudas, quien menciona Shion como el esposo de Yuzu, es Yato, xD. Pero no se confundan, mi OTP es la pareja de los dos muvianos, Yato es una excusa para darle más dramatismo al fic, aunque no es malo que a otros les guste emparejarlos.**

**Capaz se interprete que Yuzu quiso serle infiel con Shion debido a la carta, pero en realidad, fue lo contrario. Si vuelven a leer la carta detalladamente no hay alguna parte en donde específicamente ella le diga a Shion que lo quiere. Ella le confesó sus sentimientos del _pasado. _Y además de emocionar el corazoncito del borrego, hizo que descifrara el otro sentido, en el que de manera indirecta le dice que ya no lo quiere como antes. O bueno, eso intenté lograr.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
